


Possession

by waldorph



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as it happens, Merlin knows it's going to be one of those up-against-the-wall things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

It's been years. Years, and you'd think Arthur would be okay with it, but Merlin knows, as soon as he glances up from where Sir Caradoc is fondling his ass (he's drunk, young, and Arthur keeps making Merlin wear these robe and Arthur's eyebrows go crashing down he knows this is going to be one of those up-against-a-wall things.

His cock stirs, Caradoc beams, and Merlin sighs fatalistically.

"Merlin," Arthur snarls. "Can I see you in my quarters? Now."

And Merlin hasn't been his servant in…okay, about ten years. But nobody blinks, and now it's Arthur who's using Gwen as the distraction (which is fine, her hand is probably up Morgana's skirt).

Merlin grimaces as Arthur's hand crushes down on his wrist as he's pulled out of the hallway and up the stairs, tripping over the stupid fucking robe.

"Arthur. Arthur- ow, Arthur!" Merlin tries. Arthur, because he is a prat ignores him. Except now he's a Kingly prat, not a Princely prat.

Who locks the door deliberately, and backs Merlin against the wall.

"He's young. He didn't know any better- it's your fault. You put me in the robes," he tries. It's pointless, because as soon as Arthur grinds against him he's going to realize that Merlin's so hard his cock is leaking.

Arthur grins at him, lips twisted in a feral grin and oh, if all of Camelot could see their precious king now…

Except then Merlin would have to kill them all, because Arthur just has no idea how much Merlin would kill him if he ever really strayed.

"My fault?" Arthur demands silkily, pressing up against him. Merlin shudders and Arthur leans forward, pulls Merlin's bottom lip into his mouth and lets it pulls out between his teeth, and Merlin whimpers, head hitting the wall.

"No? Yes? I don't- oh," his breath hitches and his hips stutter as Arthur attacks his bared neck.

The robe falls away, and it takes a second but then Merlin catches the flash of silver and realizes Arthur is cutting the robes away.

"Since you hate them so much," Arthur growls.

"Like that's had any sway on you in the past decade," Merlin pants.

"I could stop."

"I could kill you."

Arthur's laugh is pressed into the hollow of Merlin's suddenly bare throat and Merlin feels the heat spread all throughout his body. If it wasn't for extensive research, Merlin would be convinced that Arthur had powers.

"You could try," Arthur scoffs. He's still fully clothed, luxuriously sliding his hips so Merlin's cock catches on the rich fabric of his pants and Merlin's about two seconds from begging.

His left hand is by Merlin's head, boxing him in, and his other slides down, grazing down the shaft of Merlin's cock, his rough calluses and fingernails grazing the underside and then easing his thumb over the head.

"Oh, fuck," Merlin gasps, and there's nowhere to go. Arthur has him pressed against the cool stone of the wall and the heat of Arthur's body tight against his and Arthur may be king, but he is still solid muscle and Merlin will have better luck with the wall than with Arthur.

"Don't come yet," Arthur murmurs, completely proprietary and oh shit, Merlin should never have let him shove him against a wall that first time some visiting knight made eyes because now they're here, 10 years later, rutting like teenagers.

Merlin squeezes his eyes shut and then sighs when Arthur's bare skin meets his.

"That's cheating," Arthur observes. Merlin cracks his eyes open and sees that Arthur's still wearing his crown and whimpers. Apparently he has a kink.

He bites down on Merlin's neck and Merlin surges up into his embrace and Arthur, the bastard, laughs and continues biting. Marking him.

"Please," Merlin begs. "Please. Please. Please." His voice is not his own, but he's so ready and Arthur keeps squeezing the base of his cock cruelly to stop him from coming and Merlin aches with want. Aches and thinks that this is why Arthur thinks he's entitled to Merlin's body: because Merlin lets him. Begs him.

"Whose are you?" Arthur demands, sucking on his earlobe next, sliding one of his hands down the curve of Merlin's ass and then under his thigh, lifting it up and shifting them. Merlin cants his hips forward, does a little spell and Arthur makes an approving sound as his cock slides between the crease of Merlin's ass easily, and Merlin reaches down and guides Arthur in and then lets his head fall onto Arthur's shoulder, resting on him entirely and letting himself be fucked. Feels the burn of Arthur's cock, and Arthur is brutal and his hips snap against Merlin over and over and over and he'll be bruised, and won't be able to walk tomorrow and yet- and yet he's here, arms wrapped around Arthur and begging him, broken and sobbing against his king's neck.

"Yours," he chants. "Yours, yours, yours, yours, yours."

Finally, a punishingly long time later, Arthur groans, stills, and pulses deep inside Merlin, who has come not once, but twice and is so sore and aching that he he can barely breathe.

Arthur lets Merlin's legs fall down, and then Merlin magics them to the bed because he can, and he is not going to pass out on the cold floor. Again.

The crown falls onto the pillow as Arthur gasps for breath, and Merlin is still encircled in his arms.

"You had to use the dagger," Merlin whispers.

"I remembered that you responded well to knives," Arthur replies smugly.

Merlin can't even argue with him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092738) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
